


Who actually came up with the entire soulmate nonsense

by ChristinMKay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, The Pizza Man, being pissed about not being able to see certain colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being able to see certain colours sometimes sucks. Especially when your soulmate has the weirdest eye colour ever and all you can see is red and purple. Just ask Gabriel. Dean on the other hand hates social networks, the night sky and blueberrypie. Sam doesn't like sunflowers and chocolate, Castiel just wants to deliver his pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who actually came up with the entire soulmate nonsense

Gabriel is grumpy. No not grumpy, he is god damn pissed. Not enough that he has to sacrifice his free afternoon to help with this stupid college summer party thing. No enough that he will be there all alone since he is still single. And not enough that a lot of his friends have already found their soulmates. No, now he has to be the one to go buy the flowers for the decoration. Why did he go into the party committee?

It's not that Gabriel minds doing such projects, or being the one buying the stuff. What he minds are flower shops. It's like entering a black and white movie. Well basically his entire life is a black and white movie. The only colours he sees are red, purple and a weird shade of pink. And that's all because his soulmate is a genetic freak with the weirdest eye colour ever, containing blue, brown, and green. So yeah, life is pretty grey for Gabriel and it sucks. And the worst of course are forests and flower shops. While everybody admires their beautiful inside Gabriel just wants to cry with frustration.

The only one who understands him at least a bit, is his brother Castiel. He can't see green as well, but at least brown and blue. However he doesn't seem to mind his colour disadvantage. Gabriel on the other hand hates it. Who even came up with this stupid soulmate eye colour thing.

When he finally reaches the flower shop he could punch something. Grumbling he enters the shop. A bell on top of the door announces him. Even though it's flower saison the store is completely empty.

_Weird,_ he thinks, _maybe destiny is doing something good for once._

“Hello,” he calls out, hoping someone will show up.

“I'm coming,” someone replies from the back of the store and Gabriel hears fast footsteps.

The sun is shining warm through the windows and warms Gabriel's back. He lazily stretches his back and rolls his shoulders. He looks around and just as expected sees an ocean of grey with some spots of colour. 

“So here I am, how can I help you?” suddenly says a voice behind him. Gabriel turns around and gasps.

****

Dean really loves his best friend Charlie and he really loves studying engineering and working with her. But he hates her for making him work on computers for one of their final projects. There is just too much blue. Social networks, e-mails, open office, html codes, he just hates it. Just as much as he hates looking into the night sky or eating blue berry pie. Charlie of course doesn't understand his frustration. She found her soulmate Gilda in high school. But Dean isn't in high school anymore. He is about to graduate. And while at the beginning of college he loved one night-stands, he would now really to find his soulmate. Maybe destiny is punishing him for sleeping so much around. Maybe he will never find his soulmate because he doesn't deserve one. 

With a deep sigh he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. They hurt from all the grey. Reading grey letters on a black background is pretty difficult. 

“Oh come on, we have only worked two hours,” Charlie complains.

“Yeah, but I need a break. My eyes hurt,” he mumbles, “Also our pizza should be here any minute.”  
And just like that the door bell rings. Dean is literally saved by the bell.

“Well then go, and get your pizza,” Charlie says annoyed, but there is a small smile on her lips. Dean knows she can't resist good pizza. Neither can he, but he hates ordering it because the clothes of the pizza delivery guy is, oh how else could it be, blue. Dean is sure he is being punished by life, destiny, god, what ever suits you.

Dean opens the door while fishing the money out of his pants, so he only hears the deep voice of the pizza man saying, “Dean Winchester?” 

Dean only nods and then looks up.

“I got your pizza. That makes 10.30” the pizza man says.

“Thanks man,” Dean grabs the box, “Here, keep the change,” he adds and gives the pizza man his money before he closes the door.

“Those uniforms are getting uglier and uglier every time I order pizza,” he mutters, “Baby blue, what a stupid colour.”

“What is a stupid colour?” he hears Charlie ask from the living room.

“Baby blue,” he answers, “the poor delivery guy has to run around it all day.”

“What?” Charlie asks again, staring at him like he has gone mad.

“I said the delivery guy has to run around in bab-”

The pizza box drops to the floor and Dean sprints to the door and rips it open. He almost expected the pizza man to stand behind it, but he is gone. So Dean runs down the stairs and out side where he runs directly into a stunned pizza man staring at the trees and plants.

Dean follows his glance and looks up to the treetops, only to have his breath taken away by the blue and shining sky. 

“It's so beautiful,” he whispers, scared the colours might disappear again if he talks to loud.

The pizza man slowly turns around and gives him a shy smile.

“Yes, they truly are,” he says.

“What is?” Dean asks, unable to concentrate. The sky might look nice, but it's nothing compared to the pizza man's eyes. They look like they have swallowed entire oceans and galaxies. Not that Dean could exactly tell how those look, but he imagines that they are not even halfway as magnificent as the pizza man's eyes.

“Your eyes,” the pizza man says.

“Yours too,” is all Dean can say and then suddenly he is kissing the pizza guy. Minutes ago he would have freaked out about kissing a stranger he doesn't even know the name of. But this is different. This feels like he has known the guy for aeons, like every part of Dean's soul has craved the soul of the pizza man, its rightful counterpart. 

*****

Sam has always loved flowers, the reason why he is working in a flower shop while studying. He loves their bright colour, their fresh smell, how they make people happy. The only flowers he didn't like were sunflowers, and daisies, and orchids, and daffodils. He also didn't like sunshine or chocolate. Why eating grey food was not really delicious and seeing a grey ball every time you look up in the sky is not nice as well.

But he has learned to live with it, like the most people before they find their soulmate. Yet today is a bad day in particular. Not only is the sun shining like it has a contest to win, no some stupid people from his college decided to organize a summer party and for the decoration they wanted sunflowers. So with a grumpy mood Sam had prepared a lot of sunflowers the entire morning. Thanks good there weren't much customers. Only around noon the bell rings. Sam doesn't hear it though. First when someone yells hello, Sam notices that he is not alone anymore. He hurries up front, only to see the back of a really small guy how stretches his back and looks at the flowers.

“How can I help you?” Sam asks and the guy turns around and Sam is sure that in front of him is standing an angel. His eyes are glistening like whiskey in the sunlight, his hair is golden and the sun shines above his head almost like a halo. His face is the most beautiful Sam has ever seen, a mischievous smile on his lips. Sam feels like an electrical shock goes through his body. The usual dim shop is floated with bright light.

The guy in front of him seems to be taken as much by surprise as Sam. He can't believe it, he has finally found his soulmate. His soulmate opens his mouth, but instead of amazement or charming words his soulmate says, “You are such an asshole!”

“What?”

“Because of your freakish eyes my life has been an entire black and white movie with some red and purple. Why the hell do you have such weird, beautiful, and perfect...and stunning...and breath taking eyes?” 

His soulmate seems to calm down, but Sam can't blame him. He has weird eyes and he knows it.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Don't apologize,” his soulmate says,”Get down and kiss me, if you're okay with it?” And who is Sam to say no to his soulmate.

****

Cas hums along to the song while he buries his face in Dean's neck. He has never understood the concept of slow dancing until now. He never wants this moment to stop. He also never has seen his colour blindness as an issue. He has never been angry about it like his brother (who right now is wrapped around some giant on the other side of the dancing floor. Cas will introduce him later to Dean.) But now he knows he should have been angry. Angry about missing the beautiful colour green. Angry about not knowing Dean. Angry about running around for 23 years of his life with only half a soul. 

“What's going through your mind?” Dean whispers in his ear.

“I'm sad about not having you in my life for 23 years,” Cas answers. Dean chuckles and Cas feels the vibration through Dean's chest.

“Don't worry, baby,” he says, “We still have the rest of our life.”


End file.
